


Enraptured

by sovtace



Series: letters [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Death, Love Letters, Other, Post-Marineford, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovtace/pseuds/sovtace
Summary: Ace writes a letter for a certain someone on his death bed.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Character(s)
Series: letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038598
Kudos: 4





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda a self-insert????  
> dunno.

To my dearest Ash,

Please know before you read this, I just want to tell you that i am in the deepest love with you and you really are a dream come true for me.

Thank you - thank you so much for giving me a chance to love you and for giving me a chance to truly feel how being loved by the person i loved the most felt like.

The first time i saw you, i felt like i had just saw an angel. 

Your brown soft yet stern orbs met mine and i felt my heart skip a beat. I may have been an idiot when we first met, (falling/slipping down the stairs and looking up to see you hold a hand out to me was not how i wanted to meet you.) but i truly am grateful for that stupid slippery stairs that brought me to you (not so elegantly)

Maybe it was Fate.

DON'T JINX ME ON THIS- I know i said i didn't believe in fate but!! When it comes to you, there's literally nothing impossible.

The way your soft hands connected with my not-so-soft (aka rough) hands was really a nice feeling.

I never really understood when people talked about ‘Love At First Sight’ or all that sappy shit but look at me now!! Immediately knowing you were the one for me. Somehow.

Thank you.

Thank you so much for being there for me, for telling me how much you loved me every single day.

I never understood why or how you would even love such a devils child like me, but you did. 

And it made my heart swell.

You didnt even care when i told you that i was the pirate’s king son, you just fucking batted your pretty damn eyelashes at me as if it was nothing!

And i’m grateful for it, grateful for the fact that you; treated me and loved me like a normal person, and not like i was some sort of devils spawn.

Thank you for putting me back in my place whenever i would get off-track.

Thank you for being there for me to help me fight my own demons.

By the time you read this letter, there's a chance that i might be gone already.

And i would like to apologize for my dumb, reckless actions. 

Only now, when writing this letter at my death bed, that i have realized just how much of a positive impact you did on me, just how much i loved you.

I know i’ve said this many times but, I love you.

I love every single fiber in you - even the parts of you that you yourself hate.

I love how your eyes fills with joy as your fingers run through old comic books when we visited a bookstore that one time.

I love how you would always play your guitar for me whenever i have an anxiety attack, just to calm me down.

I love how you always stand for your opinions, not letting the navy ~~shitheads~~ take you down. 

I always have loved everything about you, Including how you always look at children lovingly, yeah i noticed that. You ain't slick you idiot.

If only we could have one together, maybe we could start a family of our own and settle down in one of pops island and live happily ever after with our kids.

What would our kids look like?

Oh god imagining a mini you in my arms melts my heart.

I remember you saying:

“And if you get a chance, even if you're in the middle of the storm that is your life, especially then... stop and look at all you've overcome. Look at all the times you didn't think you were going to make it through, or the times you fell down and got back up, every time you've proved people wrong. Look at all you've grown into being. Then get up and keep going.”

Now, i want you to say that to yourself.

Don't let the voices in your head get to you, let our crew comfort you.

For once.

Let down all those walls like what you did to mine, vent to them like i did to you, sob all your bottled up feelings to them like the same i did to you.

You don't need to keep it to yourself now.

You have the whole crew.

Like how i too, have the whole crew there.

Don't be such a hypocrite and let your feelings out once in a while damn you idiot!

~~My arm hurts trying to write this but i need to make my love for you straight~~

Ash. I fucking love you, like how you loved me.

With you, i felt experienced the meaning of true love and your presence really is a blessing from gods above. Even for devils like me.

I’m sorry i broke my promise to you, The promise that i once said that i’ll always live.

Tell Luffy i'm sorry too.

Thank you,

Thank you for showing me how to love - and for loving me.

\- Sincerely, a man that you have once loved and made his life more acceptable,

Portgas D. Ace.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much kayla for writing this for me, it really is a blessing.
> 
> follow my [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sovtspades) and feel free to send / ask for scenarios & requests !


End file.
